Biostatistics The Cancer Center Biostatistics Shared Resource supports the statistical needs of the Moores UCSD Cancer Center in study planning and design, data analysis and modeling, manuscript and grant preparation, and short and long term biomathematical and statistical collaboration with cancer researchers. The Cancer Center Biostatistics Resource is a cohesive group of faculty and staff statisticians with dedicated percent effort to the Cancer Center and long-term interest in cancer-related methodology. Through service, collaboration and outreach, the Cancer Center Biostatistics Resource ensures that statistical practice at Moores UCSD Cancer Center is of a uniformly high standard. Services include timely access to short term statistical consultation "on demand"; flexible access to high quality statistical expertise for medium-term projects; and the fostering of long term collaboration between other Cancer Center researchers and faculty and staff in the Biostatistics Resource. The Cancer Center Biostatistics Resource currently consists of six faculty members from the Division of Biostatistics in the Department of Family and Preventive Medicine, and nine staff members at the Ph D. and MS level. In addition, two recently retired members continue to participate on a part-time basis. Three faculty and six staff members are located in close proximity to each other on the third floor of the Cancer Center, where there is a well defined Biostatistics suite with prominent signage. Together, faculty and staff currently represent 7 FTE dedicated to the Cancer Center, and are included as co-authors on 110 cancerrelated publications since 2001.